


Falling, only to be caught

by sentientbeing



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Multi, but not really, cute minghao, platonic, slight angst, slight china line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentientbeing/pseuds/sentientbeing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao's ankle gave out, and all he had time to think was "oh, shit" before he hit the bottom of the staircase and was surrounded by stylists and members.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling, only to be caught

**Author's Note:**

> i love and appreciate china line, and so should you

It was a usual day at practice, the group of thirteen boys practicing their new choreography before trying it out on real stages. 

The boys were about four hours into dance practice, and though most of them were internally crying for just one more break, Soonyoung was relentless. It was a small thing really, just a fast rap part in the second verse that they needed to rehearse. And really, Minghao wasn't having trouble outright, but his left ankle did have a dull ache near the top. Since the ankle seemed to be fine, and really it wasn't a big thing, the young dancer didn't act on it. He kept dancing, talking to the members with what Korean he had, and trying to stop his stomach from rumbling.

After Soonyoung finally declared that they could order dinner, the Chinese boy sat with his back against the wall, moving his ankle until it hurt too much to move. After dinner and a short break for dessert and sleep, the group went back to practicing and Minghao made a mental resolution to rest his ankle until the schedule they had the next day. Since the hurt in his ankle had subsided by the performance, Minghao figured he didn't need to mention it to Soonyoung, seeing as that would only be a burden to the young leader.

It wasn't until after their schedule at Music Bank that Minghao really started to get worried. After doing a simple backflip onstage, the ache in his ankle had sprung up again and the Chinese boy had to fight to keep a smile on his face as they finished the performance. The group was walking offstage, making their way down a small flight of stairs when the 19 year old slipped. Normally, this wouldn't have been a problem, but this wasn't normal and Minghao's ankle gave out. All the boy had time to think was "oh, shit" before he hit the bottom of the staircase and was surrounded by the coordi-noonas and his members. Seungcheol was the first to break through the circle of concerned caretakers and friends, followed closely by Soonyoung and Jun.  
"Minghao, are you alright?" The eldest boy asked.  
"Yeah, I think so," The young member responded, trying to push himself off the stairs. As Minghao got onto his feet, his left ankle felt like someone had stabbed him with a knife, the pain red-hot and sharp through his ankle. Startled by the force, Minghao stumbled for a second before slamming to Jun's chest with a slight "thump".  
"Ming, you okay?" Jun asks in quiet Korean.  
"Yeah, my ankle just-" Minghao steps on his left ankle again and has to grit his teeth at the sharp pain.  
"Your ankle just what?" Soonyoung asks.  
"Um, just was hurting," The 19 year old replies.  
"Are you okay?" Seungcheol asks.  
"Yes, please don't worry about me," Minghao says, freeing himself from Jun's supporting arms.  
"Minghao" Jun calls after him, but Minghao is gone, limping away to change. 

Minghao is cornered by Soonyoung that night in the dorm. "Minghao-ah," Soonyoung begins. "We need to talk about your ankle."  
"Soonyoung-hyung," Minghao starts.  
"I don't want a member of my team getting injured, at least not while I have a say in it," Soonyoung says, "I consider you guys to be as close as my actual family. I just want you to be healthy and happy. So if something's going on with your ankle, or anything else, you have to tell me, okay? I'm not a psychic-I can't tell when you're in pain unless you tell me," Soonyoung ends, looking the most defeated that Minghao has ever seen him.  
"Hyung, I'm sorry-" Minghao is cut off by Soonyoung pulling him into a hug.  
"Just... Be healthy, okay?" Soonyoung says into Minghao's shoulder.  
"...Okay hyung," Minghao says after a long pause.  
"Well then," Soonyoung says before the hug can become too awkward. The two split apart, Minghao putting his hands in his pockets when the two dancers stop touching.  
"Thanks, Soonyoung-hyung," Minghao says as the other boy is walking out of the dormitory door.

It's the next day, and Minghao can't stop fiddling with his clothes as he waits for their goodbye stage to start.  
"Minghao, are you okay?" Soonyoung asks quietly when he walks over.  
"Yeah, that was quite the scare you gave us yesterday," Seungcheol says, following behind Soonyoung. "And then if I had a heart attack, where would you all be? Up the creek without a father!" The leader smiles.  
"Yeah, but we'd still have Jeonghan and Jisoo-eommas!" Soonyoung laughs, and the two wander off, careless banter spread out between them.  
Minghao sighs as they walk away. It's true, his ankle does hurt less than it did yesterday, but he still can't wait to take a break after their schedule ends. The Chinese boy sits in a chair, resting as he runs a hand through his hair.  
"Minghao," Comes from behind him, and Minghao jumps about five feet in the air.  
"Woah, Minghao, calm down, it's just me," Jun says, rubbing small reassuring circles on the younger's back.  
"Sorry Jun-hyung," Minghao breathes, a small smile coming onto his face.  
"Don't apologize, it's cute when you get scared," Jun says, pulling at Minghao's cheeks.  
"Hyung!" Minghao says, pulling away from the older boy.  
"Seriously though, is your ankle okay?" Jun asks.  
"Huh?"  
"Your left ankle. It was hurting, right?"  
"Yeah. Only a little though," Minghao responds.  
And they go onstage and perform, and... well, performing OMG, and his flips are okay during mansae.

When they get back to the dorm, they're all stuffed from the abundance of food they stuffed in themselves after the stage. As Minghao heads into the small space where they eat dinner, he slips on a stray piece of clothing and falls, landing hard on his bad ankle. The boy shrieks, falling hard to the ground. Minghao holds his ankle to his chest, body on the icy floor of the hallway.  
"Minghao, Cheollie!" He hears Jeonghan call through the haze of pain.  
Minghao groans softly, but also hears Seungcheol call out "Coming Jeonghan-ah!" The Chinese boy hears footsteps thunder down the steps and through the hall, only stopping when the owner of said turns the corner and sees Minghao.  
"Minghao!" He hears the leader's voice, feels Seungcheol's grabbing his legs and shoulders, and hoisting him into a princess carry.  
"Hyung?" Minghao asks quietly.  
"Minghao, are you okay?" Seungcheol asks, his voice firm.  
"My ankle..." Minghao starts, burying his face into the leader's chest.  
"I know, Soonyoung told me about it," Seungcheol replies.  
"Bed or couch?" The leader asks in rough Chinese.  
"Whichever one's closer," Minghao responds in quiet Korean.  
He feels Coups start to move, the elder muttering small assurances as Minghao groans from the ache in his ankle. When they finally reach the dining room, he hears Seungcheol utter a "shh", addressing the entire room full of members. Minghao can hear the member's gasps, Soonyoung's and Jun's being the loudest among them.  
"Is he okay?" Chan asks, and Minghao thinks he hears Jisoo assuring the boy quietly.  
The leader's unfaltering footsteps are a comfort to the young Chinese boy, his heartbeat falling in time with the steps.  
"Minghao!" Soonyoung calls, breaking free of whatever spell he was under.  
"Seokmin-ah, please take Soonyoung away," Seungcheol says firmly, his leader persona starting to show through. The younger vocal does as he's told, grabbing Soonyoung's hands and leading him out of the room. Jun then pushes forward, moving blankets and books off the couch so Seungcheol can safely deposit Minghao on the couch.  
Once Minghao is safely on the couch, Seungcheol calls for Jeonghan and leaves to talk to the rest of the members, but not before telling Jun to stay with Minghao. Jun does as he's told, talking to the younger boy in quiet Chinese, assuring him that he'll be fine and that the group can definitely take some time off, Jihoon's sick too. Minghao is dimly aware of Jeonghan wrapping his ankle up and putting some ice on it, but most of his thoughts are taken up by the boy talking to him who feels, sounds, looks like home.  
After a while, Minghao starts to fall asleep, the pain and sleepiness overpowering his desire to stay up and listen to Jun talk. Through his haze of sleep, Minghao notices Jun pushing back his hair from his face and singing a children's song as a lullaby.

When Minghao wakes up, he sees Jun asleep, leaning against the couch. The younger boy sits up, pulling a spare blanket off the back of the couch and spreading it over Jun. Satisfied that his hyung is comfortable, Minghao turns and goes back to sleep.  
When Minghao wakes up for the second time that morning, he sees twelve other boys gathered around him, all peering down at the sleeping member.  
"He's alive!" Vernon laughs to Mingyu.  
"Yah, treat him nicely," Jihoon says, his voice rising above the din of the other members.  
Minghao blinks, then then fully wakes up and sits up to face his group.  
"Minghao, are you okay?" Soonyoung asks, Seokmin's arm draped across his shoulders.  
"Yeah hyung. Jeonghanie-hyung is a good doctor," Minghao chuckles.  
"That's true!" Jeonghan calls from the stove.  
"As more and more conversations start, more and more members move away until it's just Soonyoung, Minghao, and Jun left.  
"Minghao-" Soonyoung starts.  
"Hyung, I'm sorry," Minghao interrupts. "I should've told you that my ankle was hurting. I apologize."  
"You idiot," Soonyoung says fondly.  
"Huh?" Minghao asks, bewildered.  
"I just wanted everyone to be happy," Soonyoung smiles, ruffling Minghao's hair.  
"Okay hyung," Minghao says, smiling back.  
"Jun-ge" Minghao says, noticing the elder Chinese boy starting to sneak away.  
"Yes?" Jun says, turning to face Minghao.  
"Thank you," Minghao says, smiling so wide his eyes crinkle.  
"Your welcome," Jun replies in comfortable Chinese.  
"Jun-ah" Minghao is interrupted by the sound of his stomach growling. The three boys stand (and sit) in silence for a moment, then all start to laugh.  
"We should get you breakfast, Soonyoung says through his laughter.  
"Yeah, for sure," Jun agrees.  
The three dancers leave, Soonyoung and Jun supporting Minghao as they go.


End file.
